I'm WHAT?
by boogersinmybrain
Summary: [HHr] 6th yr. Hermione ends up pregnant by a potions accident. Harry's the father. Will more than a baby come out of this? How will Hermione accept the fact that she's pregnant. [ch 7 is up[it might take a while for me to update]
1. Essence of Eagnura

I'm WHAT?

[H/Hr Later] In Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts a potion goes terribly wrong and she ends up pregnant. How will she deal with this challenge? [A/n I'm horrible at summaries. Please check it out. It's my first fanfic.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. If I did own Harry, my 'human-ifier' would be working hard to bring Harry to life. And, right now I'd be planning our wedding and honeymoon. But, sadly, that isn't the case.

Chapter 1: Essence of Eagnura

Well, it was an ordinary day. Until potions that is, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I left the common room this morning with Harry and Ron to go down to breakfast. As usual, the boys were obsessing over quidditch. I, not being the "quidditch-type-discusser" as Ron so blatantly put it, was left out of the conversation. Not that I'm complaining. I'm quite used to it. That's what you get for being best friends with two boys, jocks if you will. While they talked strategies and wonky-drops or whatever they're called, I let my mind wander on possible things that could be on the NEWTs. Okay, so the NEWTs were another year away, but you can never start studying too early! Anyway, we made it to the great hall and sat in our usual seats--Me next to Lavender, Harry next to me, and Ron across from Harry. Ginny came in and sat down across from me. She started engaging me in conversation about her latest breakup with Dean.

"It wasn't really 'working' if you know what I mean. I mean he's cute and all, but he's better just to have as a friend then a love interest. And he's _so_ unromantic..."

I drifted in and out of the conversation. I'm not really interested in anyone's love life except my own and one other person.. who shall remain nameless. But honestly, Ginny runs through guys like a box of tissues during the flu season. I only wish she'd stay with one for more than a week!

"Hermione? pause Hello!!!! Earth to Hermione?!?!?!"

"Oh sorry, what?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Um.. NEWTs. I wonder what's on them..."

"Hermione!!!! You have a whole year until NEWTs. Don't start getting all study crazy on me now! I have OWLs this year, but I'm not worried."

"Hewr-why-nee, Winny's wright. NEWTs are a wear away. Have wun whis wear" Ron said between mouthfuls of hash browns.

After seeing Ron's poor eating habits for 6 years you would think I would get used to his mouth mumbling. I can't even understand him. Without a thought I turned to Harry.

"Harry, what did Ron say?"

"Ron said 'Hermione, Ginny's right, NEWTs are a year away, have fun this year.' And actually, I agree with him Hermione. And even if you don't start studying for NEWTs until the night before they happen you'll get top marks like always. I don't know why you're worrying already."

"Ahh, alright. I'll try not to think about NEWTs until next year..."

"Fine, I'm keeping you to that promise Miss Granger."

I couldn't help but laugh. Harry knew I would at least 'try' not to think about it. So, in an attempt to keep my promise I diverted my attention to today's first class, Potions. If that wasn't bad enough, it was Double Potions, and it was still with the Slytherins. But hey, at least I have Harry and Ron to lighten the mood, and it's not like I do badly in the class.

We walked down to the dungeons, which were unusually warm, and Harry, Ron and I took our usual seats in the back of the class. I, of course preferred the front, but who wants to sit by themselves? There was a lite chatter around the room that died away as soon as the dungeon doors slammed shut. This was a normal thing with Snape. With a flick of his wand words appeared on the black board.

"You are to be making the potion 'Essence of Eagnura'. Essence of Eagnaura will temporarily change your gender. Instructions are on the board, ingredients are in the cabinet..." he flicked his wand again and the cabinet doors sprung open. "Since this is a potion that involves DNA from the opposite genders I suggest you pair into groups of two-obviously with the opposite gender."

Harry moved his chair closer to mine while Ron took his stuff and walked over to Lavender. Lately, this had been the normal routine of partners of two. Harry got up to get the ingredients while I set up our cauldron. Following the directions precisely I added the wormwood powder, flagumdon seeds and dameouth bile. The next thing was to stir in, counterclockwise, 12 welsh green dragon scales. Unfortunately, Harry only got 11 of the dragon scales. I got up and walked to the front of the classroom where I found a jar in the cabinet with the welsh green dragon scales, I picked one out and walked back to our table where Harry was still stirring in the dragon scales. It had to be done one at a time, and he was on number 10...11...12.

The potion turned an electric blue, much brighter a shade then anyone else. I just waved this off thinking we were the only ones to get it right. After all, the directions did say the potion should be a bright blue. Next I had to add the DNA. Harry and I already plucked a hair out, and then cut them down to make them the same length. It was absolutely crucial. I added the hairs and told Harry to stir it clockwise 3 times, and only 3 times. He did it, I, watching him like a hawk. The potion turned a midnight blue. Perfect.

"Most of you should be done by now, and you potion should be a midnight blue. A shade or two off should be all right; it'll just mean less time as the opposite gender." Snape paused. "Is everyone done? Good, let's move on with it then. Since everyone" he smirked "including Mr. Longbottom's group" Neville went red in the face "managed to make this potion within some dark shade of blue it should be safe to test out on everyone. Please fill a vial with your potion and drink it. The effect should take place almost immediately."

The only sound around the class was the clinging of the spoons filling the vials. Harry and I filled the vials, and drank the liquid at the same time. I waited for the effect. I was dying to know how I would look as a boy. A minute passed, I saw people changing all around me. I found Ron and saw that he looked a bit like Ginny, only taller. I turned and faced Harry, who turned into a very pretty girl actually. Long, frizzy jet-black hair, his beautiful emerald green eyes, and a body that looked like mine. He took off the glasses.

"Wow! I can see.. I mean, without my glasses. Hermione! This is brilliant! I can't even remember last time I could clearly see without glasses." Harry was ecstatic. He went over to Ron and Lavender's table and laughed about their appearance. I looked down on me, still waiting for the change. Nothing Happened.

[A/n I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. It's my first fanfic so please don't be too critical. I know I'm not exactly the best writer in the world. Chapter two will be up in a few days!]


	2. Oh No

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I wish I did. Then again I also wish I could be ruler of the world, but that's not going to happen.

****

Last Chapter: _I looked down on me, still waiting for the change. _**Nothing Happened.**

Chapter 2: Oh no

"Class dismissed."

I waited all class and nothing happened. Professor Snape didn't even notice-or if he did he didn't comment- that I didn't change at all. I still had long bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a girls body. What went wrong? It worried me to bits about what disastrous consequence I would face because of the potion.

If it didn't work, then something was wrong with it, which means something would probably later happen to me. Harry changed back a couple minutes after class. Ron was back to normal before class even ended, there were still a few mixed genders, but mostly everyone was back to normal. That still didn't help the feeling of anxiousness in my stomach.

I managed to forget about the non-effect the potion had on me before Charms(the next class) was over. I was fine until I was back in the common room after dinner. I was reading my all time favorite book, _"Hogwarts a History"_, since I completed all my homework, when my stomach churned something awful. I felt like I was going to be sick.

****

What was wrong?

Harry and Ron looked up at me from their chess game.

"Hermione, are you okay?" A concerned Harry asked. Leave it to Harry to be the kind, considerate _thoughtful_ one. Ron can be -wait- is, a complete git most of the time.

"Yeah Hermione, you look greenish." Ron added. Do you see what I mean?

"Oh, it's probably nothing, my stomach just feels a little weird, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll go lay down for a bit." And with that I put my things in my bag and started to walk up the stairs. I felt dizzy, everything started to blur, and then I felt myself falling. Falling into darkness.

I woke up to the sun in the Hospital wing. I tried to remember last night, to see if there were any clues as to why I was here.

I wasn't feeling good, and then I was heading to my dorm to take a nap. I climbed the stairs and then...

'Oh my Merlin... I fainted... Then How did I get here?' Questions suddenly flowed to my brain. 'Was this a side effect of the non-effecting potion?' 'Is what's happening normal?' 'What's wrong with me?!' Suddenly my thoughts were stopped as Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Oh good! You're up. How are you feeling? Misters Potter and Weasley informed me that you were complaining of a 'weird feeling' stomach. Is it any better?"

"I..I'm.. I'm not sure how I'm feeling. Confused in a way, my stomach isn't churning like it was last night, but I have a question about what's wrong."

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Well, yesterday in Potions we made 'Essence of Eagnura', and after drinking mine I didn't change at all. I was wondering if that possibly caused my stomach to churn and for me to faint..."

"Oh my... Miss Granger, who was your partner?"

"Harry Potter... Why 'Oh my?' Is it bad? WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!"

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I'll send for him, I need to ask him some questions. It's nothing serious... What I'm thinking may not even be what's wrong. Let me get some information and then I'll gladly tell you what's happening. Excuse me for a moment Miss Granger."

With that, Madam Pomfrey left the room. I simply thought she was on the search for Harry, but when she came back, she also had Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, after taking 'Essence of Eagnura', did you experience any discomforts or anything out of the ordinary?" Madam Pomfrey questioned Harry.

"I..I..um.. I changed into a girl.. but that was it. Nothing else happened."

Madam Pomfrey then turned to Professors Dumbledore and Snape. Meanwhile Harry stared at his feet. He was so cute when he did that. Wait? Did I just call Harry, _my best friend_ cute?

"Miss Granger tells me that she did not experience any of the effects of 'Essence of Eagnura'. She claimed to be fine until her stomach started to churn and she passed out while climbing the stairs to her dormitory."

"Severus, are you sure you put out Welsh Green Dragon scales?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"I'm quite sure I had the Welsh Green Dragon scales out.. but I also had Merperson scales in the cabinet.." Snape thought for a second. "Oh no."

What was all this 'oh no' about? I THOUGHT IT WASN'T SERIOUS!!!

"Oh no indeed..." Dumbledore replied.

"So am I possibly correct in thinking that Miss Granger is..." Madam Pomfrey said in a semi-whisper.

"I believe so..." Dumbledore somberly replied. My heart quickened, what was wrong? I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S WRONG WITH ME??????"

Harry looked taken back, I don't think he's ever heard me cuss before. Professor Snape's eyes held worry for a second and then flashed back to their normal emptiness, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were just looking at me. But I didn't care, I'm not in the mood for this. I need to know what's wrong! My stomach lurched.

I moaned, "My stomach is feeling funny again..."

Dumbledore finally spoke. "Well Miss Granger, we're not completely sure, we'd have to test you but we believe that you could be..." he took in a breath "You could be, well, _pregnant_."

[A/n Chapter 2! I hope it's still good, I'm working on chapter 3. Please review! And thanks **SO** much to my reviewers (Frankly, I didn't think I was going to get any!):

nienie: Wow! Thanks so much! I honestly think I'm an awful writer, but that's just me. How it develops.. I don't know yet, but it should be interesting. lol

Lunar Blade: Thanks!!! I read your fic too! Big Brother is one of my fav. shows, and I loved it! high 5's first timers

Staoi Vera: Thanks so much!

winterspirit: Thank you! And I hope this chapter was okay too!]


	3. Why Me?

****

Disclaimer: As much as I want the hottie called 'Harry Potter' and as much as I want to be Hermione Granger, it's not mine and it's never going to be mine.

****

Last Chapter: _Dumbledore finally spoke. "Well Miss Granger, we're not completely sure, we'd have to test you but we believe that you could be..." he took in a breath "You could be, well, _pregnant._"_

  
  
Chapter 3: Why me?

"I'M WHAT?!?!?" This was way too much for me. "How could a potion which temporarily changes your gender get me pregnant? How come it didn't do anything to Harry? I followed the directions precisely! Nothing should be wrong!" I was breathing heavy now. This was some cruel, sick joke. It had to be.

The professors were silent and Harry was now staring at me. Okay, so I blew up.. But WHO WOULDN'T? I'm 16 years old, I just started my sixth year and I just found out I'm pregnant! And I didn't even do anything wrong!

"Well Miss Granger. Again, we'll have to give you a test, but we do believe you're pregnant. As to your first question, Merperson scales and Welsh Green Dragon scales look almost identical. It's a very easy mistake to make defining the difference..." Snape shot daggers at Dumbledore."As to why you ended up pregnant, it's a matter of mixing ingredients. When dameouth bile, male DNA, and Welsh Green Dragon scales, and even _one_ Merperson scale are mixed together, this is the result, to females. It's common, so don't get worried. You did nothing wrong when concocting the potion -only mixed up the scales. As to why nothing out of the ordinary happened to Mr. Potter, it's because Merperson scales, when mixed with male -er- _genes_, cancel each other out."

It took me a minute to take in everything.. Okay, so I must have gotten a Merperson scale instead of a Welsh Dragon scale when we were one short. But, I wouldn't have gotten the Merperson scale if Harry had gotten all 12 the first time.. but I can't blame him, I'm the one that picked it. Okay, next thing, when it's mixed together with male DNA.. What do they mean Male DNA? And why doesn't it affect males?

"_What_ do you mean mixed with Male DNA? And _why_ does it not affect males?" I rudely replied. Then I realized I was talking to the Headmaster. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. It's just... why?"

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger. Well, one of the ingredients was a strand of hair from the opposite gender, and since Harry -er- is of the opposite gender, the new baby's genes are half his."

"WHAT?" We(Harry and I) shouted at the same time.

"You heard me correct, and to answer the second question, it's just a matter of human functions. Males can't get pregnant, and I told you already, too many of their genes cancel out the effect of Merperson scales."

The baby's father is my _best friend_. This isn't real. It can't be real! This has to be a sick, sick dream. I hit my head hoping to wake up. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!!!!!"

"Miss Granger, hitting yourself in the head will do nothing other then give you a headache. You are awake, if everyone would be kind enough to leave the room, I can determine if she really is pregnant before we further this discussion!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

Harry, speechless, nodded feverishly, Dumbledore gave a slight smile and Snape flew out the room. The door closed, clicked, and left me alone with Madam Pomfrey. I cradled my head in my hands. 'What am I going to do? What will I tell my parents? I shuddered. They won't believe it was a potions accident! I'll lose their respect! My parents will _kill_ me.' Madam Pomfrey walked over with a sharp and pointy thing in her hand.

"What's that? Where are you going to put that?"

"This is a magical pregnancy test, and you should know perfectly well where I'm going to put it."

Outside the Room

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!"

Inside the Room

"Well?"

"I'm afraid you are indeed pregnant."

I groaned. And it wasn't because of the news. My stomach was acting up again. I felt like throwing up. Madam Pomfrey came over to my bedside.

"Oh yes sweetie, and your stomach discomforts are normal morning sickness, and I have a potion that will get rid of it." She left the room, and came back a few minutes later. She was carrying a cup of purple liquid. "Drink this Ms. Granger, it doesn't have a pleasant taste but you'll be a lot more comfortable."

I drank the potion, the taste was horribly revolting, like cooked cabbage and very burnt cookies. I gagged as it went down, but I immediately felt better. I handed her the cup back.

"Ms. Granger, now, do you know how a magical pregnancy works?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Well, first off it's like a muggle pregnancy only it happens in 1/3 of the time. So, you'll be due in December. Probably around the 20th. And your morning sickness should end by the middle/end of October. You should come down here every morning for the potion, I'll be taking weekly checkups. Anything else?"

Again, I shook my head 'no'. "Okay then, your free to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Mr. Potter was already sent back."

I got up off of the bed and left the hospital wing. I then headed up the stairs. I was going to go up to the common room and straight to my dorm and my bed. I needed to let this all sink in. Why does this happen to me? Why me? Why not Lavender? Or Parvati? Or even Pansy? Anyone would be happy about this but me! Before I knew it I was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. I gave her the password 'Doxycide' and entered. As it was a Saturday, many people were in the common room finishing their homework. Harry, Ron and Ginny were in the corner at our favorite table. Harry and Ron were playing chess, and Ginny was reading. Harry looked up and saw me, but I ignored him and walked straight to the girls dormitory.

I climbed the stairs. It seemed like forever. But I finally made it to the door that held the sign "Sixth Years". I opened the door and walked over to my bed, put on my pajamas, got into bed and pulled the hangings around me. I was determined to go to sleep, wake up, and find that it's all a dream.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Ginny, Can you go check on Hermione?"

"Sure Harry. I'll be right back."

Ron looked up at Harry, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just worried about Hermione."

"Why?"

"I'll let her tell you."

Sixth Year Girls Dormitory

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Harry didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh fine. I'll spill." I decided to confide in Ginny. She was after all my best-female friend. And I was finally giving up on this whole disaster being a dream. "Okay, well in potions today we made 'Essence of Eagnura', and I accidentally put in a Merperson scale and now I'm... I'm.. I'm pregnant." Tears threatening to fall since the bad news finally came down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. "And.. the baby's father is Har-rry. He waas myy parrtnnerr in potions!"

She gasped. "Oh Hermione! I'm soooo sorry!" She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "It'll be alright. I'm sure Harry will do anything, and you know I'll help you, and Ron too. I could owl mum and ask for books and stuff! She'd be more than happy to help. You know that your another daughter to her."

I couldn't help but smile weakly. "Thanks Ginny." Then my thoughts shifted to my parents. I started to shake with tears. "My parents are going to kill me! They won't believe that it was a 'potions accident'. I'm going to lose their respect. And now they're going to hate Harry!" I was gasping for air from crying so hard.

"Hermione, it's going to be alright, really. Professor Dumbledore will take care of your parents. And they could never hate Harry. I don't know who outside of the Slytherins and the Dursleys could possibly hate Harry. And he's worried about you. He's the reason I'm up here. I didn't even see you come in the common room. So come on, stop crying, we'll go down to the common room and talk with the guys."

"Okay Ginny, you win. Just let me change into actual clothes." I went into the bathroom and put on a pair of jeans and a light blue jumper. We then headed down the stairs. As it was close to lunch the common room was emptying out. We headed over to the corner table where Harry and Ron were still playing chess.

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ron chorused.

"Hey guys."

"So, what's up? Harry wouldn't say..." Oh yeah Ron, just keep it blunt.

"Well... you know that potion we did yesterday in Potions? Well, I kind of added the wrong ingredient, and well I got a different side effect." Ron looked confused, Harry seemed to sink down into his chair. "I'm pregnant Ron."

His face flushed "Whaaat? Your.. your....."

"Yes. I'm going to have a baby in December. Isn't that great?" I sarcastically replied to his stammering.

Ron somewhat gained his composure, but his face was still redder than a quaffle.

"Bloody hell! But.. ..how?" This time Harry's face seemed to flush.

'How? You're an idiot Ron! How can you not know how someone gets pregnant! Your mom had 6 pregnancies!' Thankfully, Ginny answered for me.

"Ron you doof. You know perfectly well _how_."

"Oh... well... I. I... I'm gonnagotolunch."

That was Ron's answer to everything, go and eat and all your problems will disappear. Lucky him. I'm already going to gain like 50 pounds. I can't just 'go and eat.' My problem isn't going to disappear, it's just starting. I haven't even taken a thought about who's going to take care of the baby. How am I supposed to take classes with a newborn? A baby needs feeding every few hours. Then there's the diapers and the clothes. And where's the baby going to sleep? It'll be up all hours of the night.. and I can't take care of it in the dorm! Lavender and Parvati will have a fit if they don't get all their beauty sleep. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. Then I realized we were the only two left in the common room.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking, and I had a vision of Lavender and Parvati having fits because they didn't get all their beauty sleep."

"That would be a funny sight. But really Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Well, it's my fault your.. you know."

"Harry James Potter! It is NOT your fault I'm pregnant!" My voice was quavering as I was speaking. "And what's wrong with saying the word? It's not that horrible. I mean, I could be dead or unconscious or something. But anyway, back to the it's-not-your-fault part. I'm the one that picked the Merperson scale. I was the dumb one for not reading the label. And now I'm just going to have to deal with it." I hoped he believed me. I tried to strengthen my voice. I'm really not for the 'I'm going to have to deal with it" part, but I am going to have to. Oh man, stop the tears. STOP THE TEARS! **Damn it**. Why can't I hold back tears?

"Hermione...."

Before I knew it Harry wrapped his arms around me and I was crying on his shoulder. Why did he have to blame everything on himself. Why does he have to be such a comfort? Why does he always have to be there for me? Why does his hair have to be so.. so messy and black? Why do his eyes have to be that sparkling emerald green? Why does he have to smell so good? Wait... Why do I care how Harry smells? Why do I care what his eyes or hair looks like? Oh no.. I.. think... I think I'm falling for Harry.

[**A/n **Okay, I don't know how good this chapter is. But it's long! It's 6 pages. It would have been up sooner, but my computer had this virus in it and whenever I scrolled down on it froze and I had to restart the computer.. I think I fixed it, but I'm not sure. crosses fingers Please review, but don't be too harsh. The next chapter is going to be Snape's POV from when Dumbledore calls him down and they're in the hospital wing with Hermione. We get to see his thoughts. should be fun to write. Thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed. I would list everyone here but I'm taking a huge chance at uploading this thing right now. And I'll add comments at the end of the next chapter. :) Thanks!!!]


	4. According to Snape

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. :( I'm all alone in the world!

[A/N: Definition of a :

****

Magical Pregnancy: A pregnancy caused by a potion. Any pregnancy by sexual-happenings is called a "Muggle Pregnancy" because it's human nature(Same to Witches as to Muggle women). A pregnancy like Hermione's, which was caused by a potion is "Magical" because she is a good girl and didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to do. ;) And, since the baby wasn't caused by human nature, the magical properties of the Merperson Scale speed up time, so, it'll be one month, and Hermione's body will already have gone through 3 months of the pregnancy.

Okay, so I hope I cleared that up... if not I'll try to make it better. Now Enjoy!]

According to Snape

(Snape's POV)

****

My Office

"Severus?" What does that old fool want now?

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Could you please accompany me to the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course headmaster." What happened this time?!?!

****

Hospital Wing

"Mr. Potter, after taking 'Essence of Eagnura', did you experience any discomforts or anything out of the ordinary?" Madam Pomfrey questioned Harry.

"I..I..um.. I changed into a girl.. but that was it. Nothing else happened."

Madam Pomfrey then turned to Professors Dumbledore and me.

"Miss Granger tells me that she did not experience any of the effects of 'Essence of Eagnura'. She claimed to be fine until her stomach started to churn and she passed out while climbing the stairs to her dormitory."

"Severus, are you sure you put out Welsh Green Dragon scales?" Dumbledore politely asked me.

"I'm quite sure I had the Welsh Green Dragon scales out.. but I also had Merperson scales in the cabinet.." Wait... dameouth bile, male DNA, and Welsh Green Dragon scales, and a Merperson scale. That means... "Oh no."

"Oh no indeed..." Dumbledore replied.

"So am I possibly correct in thinking that Miss Granger is..." Madam Pomfrey said in a semi-whisper.

"I believe so..." Dumbledore somberly replied.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S WRONG WITH ME??????"

Hermione Granger... pregnant? Oh no, this isn't going to be good. Not good at all. Her bossy attitude multiplied by overactive hormones. And since when did she start swearing?

Curse the magical pregnancies. These next three months are going to be a living Hell. The Dark Lord won't possibly even rate on the scale of what I'm going to have to deal with. Thank Merlin I only have her for potions. McGonnagall is going to suffer.

Hermione moaned, "My stomach is feeling funny again..."

Dumbledore spoke again. "Well Miss Granger, we're not completely sure, we'd have to test you but we believe that you could be..." he took in a breath "You could be, well, _pregnant_."

"I'M WHAT?!?!? How could a potion which temporarily changes your gender get me pregnant? How come it didn't do anything to Harry? I followed the directions precisely! Nothing should be wrong!" She was starting to pant. Merlin she's going to be moody.

I can't help but somewhat pity her. But then again it was her fault for picking the wrong ingredient. Then again, it's very unlike her to make such a mistake...

"Well Miss Granger. Again, we'll have to give you a test, but we do believe you're pregnant. As to your first question, Merperson scales and Welsh Green Dragon scales look almost identical. It's a very easy mistake to make defining the difference..."

I shot daggers at him. What the hell do you mean Dumbledore? _'Very easy to make the defining difference?'_ I happen to be a potions _master_. I _don't_ make adolescent mistakes! It was _her_ fault for picking the wrong scale. It is my _ingredients_ cabinet! Merperson scales _are_ ingredients in potions!

"As to why you ended up pregnant, it's a matter of mixing ingredients. When dameouth bile, male DNA, and Welsh Green Dragon scales, and even _one_ Merperson scale are mixed together, this is the result, to females. It's common, so don't get worried. You did nothing wrong when concocting the potion -only mixed up the scales. As to why nothing out of the ordinary happened to Mr. Potter, it's because Merperson scales, when mixed with male -er- _genes_, cancel each other out."

Nicely put Dumbledore. Let's just give her a reproduction lesson right now.

"_What_ do you mean mixed with Male DNA? And _why_ does it not affect males?" Hermione snapped. Then she seemed to realize she was talking to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. It's just... why?"

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger. Well, one of the ingredients was a strand of hair from the opposite gender, and since Harry -er- is of the opposite gender, the new baby's genes are half his."

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione shouted. I couldn't help but gag. These two are going to be all over each other soon enough. A sight, which I may say, will permanently scar me.

"You heard me correct, and to answer the second question, it's just a matter of human functions. Males can't get pregnant, and I told you already, too many of their genes cancel out the effect of Merperson scales."

Hermione started to whack her head."Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!!!!!"

"Miss Granger, hitting yourself in the head will do nothing other then give you a headache. You are awake, if everyone would be kind enough to leave the room, I can determine if she really is pregnant before we further this discussion!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

****

Outside the Room

Saved by the overprotective nurse. THANK YOU! I rushed out of the Hospital Wing. I needed to get down to the dungeons and check on something...

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!"

I flinched. It has to be painful. This is an absolutely revolting thing to think, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to sterilize my mind after this, but I'm sorry for Hermione. She's an absolutely snobbish know-it-all, and she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, but she really doesn't deserve this. Ug.. "Scourgify!" There, I cleansed my mind. Much better.

****

Dungeons

"47, 48, 49" Thank goodness. Only one. She only used one Merperson scale. Only one child. Good. But why did she chose this when the Welsh Green Dragon scales were right... Where are the Welsh Green Dragon scales?

I searched, I summoned, I can't find them. Did I misplace them? Surely not, but even them they would have come when I summoned them! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I walked to my office and bewitched the door so it wouldn't open to 'alohomora'. I opened the filing cabinet, unlocked the safe and took out my penseive. Putting my wand in the penseive I took all the thoughts in there out. I then inserted them into my mind. I then raised my wand to my temple and thought about the Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class this morning. Ah, there it is. Okay, time to see who did it.

I flicked my wand towards the blackboard.

"You are to be making the potion 'Essence of Eagnura'. Essence of Eagnaura will temporarily change your gender. Instructions are on the board, ingredients are in the cabinet..." I again flicked my wand and the cabinet doors sprung open. "Since this is a potion that involves DNA from the opposite genders I suggest you pair into groups of two-obviously with the opposite gender."

In the memory I sat at the desk but I needed to see who did what so I walked over to the cabinet. Misters Weasley and Potter were getting their ingredients, and ah, there's where Mr. Potter made his mistake, he just dropped one scale back into the jar. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crabbe came up next. As well as Ms. Patil. Ah, Mr. Longbottom.

Neville turned the jar over and dumped all the Welsh Green Dragon scales into his hand. He counted 12 and then sneezed. He dropped the jar and the rest of the scales fell to the floor.

'You bloody klutz.'

He kicked the ones on the floor under the cabinet, and threw the jar into the trash bin. He then reached up.. and took down another jar of Welsh Green Dragon scales.

'Wait... those aren't Welsh Green Dragon scales! Those are Merperson scales! Neville Switched the jars! And here comes Hermione..."

Hermione took one scale from the jar and walked back to her cauldron.

'She didn't pick the wrong ingredient! Longbottom switched them instead of getting into trouble!'

"LONGBOTTOM!" I shouted. I must inform the headmaster. I'll be the one blamed for this. It's NOT MY FAULT! I jerked myself out of my penseive and found myself back in my office. I took the pensieve under my arm, unlocked my door, relocked it and headed towards the headmasters office.

"Canary Cremes" the password. after all the trouble those twins got into he insists on using one of their pranks as a password. I really do think that he's mad at times.

"Headmaster?" I asked.

"Come in Severus."

"Headmaster, I just went into my memory of this morning's class between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I discovered how Miss Granger came across the Merperson scales."

"Okay Severus. Please continue."

"Mister Longbottom dropped the jar of Welsh Green Dragon scales. He then threw away the glass of the jar and kicked the scales underneath my cabinet. He then reached for what I'm guessing was thought to be another jar of Welsh Green Dragon scales when actually it was the Merperson scales. Miss Granger picked a scale out almost immediately after. And everyone else had already gotten their ingredients." I finished in a tone of satisfaction. I can't be blamed this time! I _knew_ I didn't make such a beginners mistake.

"Oh dear. Well, please don't notify Mr. Longbottom about his mistake. His confidence is at a low level as it is and I don't think he could handle the truth about it. Miss Granger, under her hormonal imbalance would probably do something that we would all regret, so I'm asking you not to say anything to anyone. But rest assured that no one is blaming you."

"Thank you Headmaster." I left the office with a smile playing at the corner of my mouth. Longbottom will just pay in class.

****

Author Notes

[A/N: Please Review! And omg I'm SO sorry this took so long to be posted. I already had this written, but my computer is being a complete and total spaz. And I know I wrote other stories, but those were at my friend's house. Well, it's short, and the next chapter should be up soon. And now I'm going to comment to all of my lovely reviewers!

HHromancefreak, starry-eyes184, Lunar Blade, JRadclif, lexa, dweem-angel, Nessa Tasatir, Alley, Celesta1 : THANKS!

nienie: Well I hope you liked this chapter! It's all Snape's POV, and personally I don't think he's such a bastard as he makes everyone believe. And instead of blaming it on his supplier I blamed it on Neville! poor Neville Everything is always his fault lol, so why not add this to it too? Also, I added the definition of a magical pregnancy to the beginning of the chapter. I didn't mean for it to be confusing.

Arestoktra: Thanks! I'm trying to write longer, but this chapter is just from the hospital visit until we find out who switched the scales. I'll try to make it longer!

crazy-dancer: lol lot's of wow's. Thanks!

Misty's Dawn: There are too many computer bugs going around. grrr... I still don't know what's wrong with my computer. And Hermione doesn't admit she's wrong nearly often enough... sounds familiar cough-me-cough

HyPPerBuBBleGum143: Well, I hope this story turns out at least okay. I mean it's my first fanfic that's not a one-shot. As for if it's a girl or boy... you're just going to have to wait and find out! (And Hermione is NOT going to be sleeping with Ron!! Nope!! I'm a H/Hr Shipper and this is a H/Hr story! No Ronniekins and Hermypoo here.)


	5. Moodyer than MadEye

****

Disclaimer: I asked my mother if I could buy Harry Potter... she laughed.

****

Last Time With Hermione: _Wait... Why do I care how Harry smells? Why do I care what his eyes or hair looks like? Oh no.. I.. think... I think I'm falling for Harry._

Moody-er than Mad-Eye

"Hermione, come on, sit down." Harry ushered me to the couch in front of the fireplace.

While me still trying to control my tears he rubbed circles on my back. It was so _soothing_, I wish he would have done it earlier.

"Hermione?" he asked, still rubbing my back. I had finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry.. Your probably hungry.. go down and eat. I'm not hungry. I'm okay." You don't need to be the hero again. Go, leave me alone.

"I'm not hungry, you haven't eaten breakfast, and your not okay. Come on Hermione, just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong... besides that your p-preg-p-pregnant."

"You've faced V-Voldermort on countless occasions, but you have a problem saying the word 'pregnant'." I smiled. "But you're just like Ron. You're always hungry. I know I haven't eaten, but I'm not hungry, and I'm not okay... but there's nothing you can do." I tried to smile, but failed terribly.

Just please go... I want to wallow in self pity. But I should be happy. I mean, I'm having 'The Famous Harry Potter's' baby... even though we didn't _do it_. But still... it's so wrong. And if it got out that I like him then people would say that I messed up the potion on purpose so Harry would have to pick me. But I didn't! I didn't even know I liked him! 'Yes you did. You just ignored it for far too long.' Maybe I did. Maybe I was just too blind to see it. I felt tears stinging in my eyes again.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly.

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing... just go Harry." I replied agitated.

"No. I'm not leaving without you." He looked determined, but his lovely green eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm scared Harry."

"I know Hermione, but everything's going to be alright..."

That was it. He was going to get it all in full force.

"It's NOT going to be alright. Do you UNDERSTAND that Harry? I'm 16, I'm PREGNANT, my parents are going to MURDER me, and they're going to HATE you! They're MUGGLES! They won't believe this pregnancy was an ACCIDENT! They're going to go BALLISTIC when they find out! WHO'S going to look after the baby? How am I going to PAY for the baby? HOW am I going to take care of a baby when I'm still a TEENAGER? I'm not even OUT of school! Things are NEVER going to be the same. I'm going to be a MOM, Harry!" With all my feelings and frustrations out I cried again.

And once again his warm comforting arms were around me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried onto his chest.

Why did everything have to happen to me? Why did I have to be the one attacked in first year? Why did I have to have the polyjuice potion backfire and be petrified in second year? Why did I have to be attacked by hundreds of dementors in third year? Why did Viktor have to ask me to the Yule Ball when I was waiting for Harry, or even -ew- Ron to ask me in fourth year? Why did I let Harry go to the department of mysteries where I almost died do Dolohov last year?

WHY?

I cried even harder. Sirius. If I didn't let Harry go, Sirius would still be alive.

"I'm sorry." I cried into his chest.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if I didn't let you go last year S-Sirius wouldn't be dead!" At the sound of Sirius' name I felt Harry tense up. It must be harder on him than anyone. He was like his father, his brother, and his best friend all in one. I squeezed Harry tighter. He loosened up.

"It's not your fault Hermione. It's not your fault." He rubbed my back again. "Now come on, please, please stop crying." He sounded really desperate. I suddenly felt really, really embarrassed. My face was starting to burn, I'm not sure if it was from the crying or my suddenly being highly embarrassed.

"Listen Harry, I'm really sorry, this whole thing has caught me completely off guard. And I feel so weird, but just ignore everything I just said, and I'm going to go to the library. Um... I'll talk to you later." I actually had the guts to kiss him on the cheek. "'Bye!"

Harry was left looking completely dumbstruck. I smiled to myself as I left through the portrait. And I headed to the only sanctuary other then my bed, the library.

I knew there had to be some books.. any books about magical pregnancies.

'**Mars is Very Red Tonight:**_ A Guide to Centaur Divination_.; **Muggle Inventions:** _How They Get Along Without Magic_.; **Mythology:** _Is Any of it Real?_; There it is! **Magical Pregnancies:** _for Dummies_.'

Of course it just _had_ to be a "for Dummies" book. I swear that the fates are against me. But that doesn't matter.

I opened the book and searched the table of contents:

1.) So You Got Yourself Pregnant pg. 3

2.) Month One pg.20

3.) Month Two pg.56

4.) Month Three pg.89

5.) You and Your New Baby pg.122

I flipped to page 20. And read.

Meanwhile Back in the Gryffindor Common Room

Ron and Ginny had come back from lunch to find a very stressed Harry sitting on the couch.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"What? Oh, nothing, just Hermione. I swear, she's becoming moodier than Mad-Eye. First she was crying, and then she got all snappy and when I told her everything's going to be alright and she blew up, and then she started crying again abruptly stopped, told me she was going to the library and flew out of the common room. Can a magical pregnancy actually do that to her, or what?"

"Sounds to me like she's gone bonkers." Replied Ron.

Ginny hit him. "Ow Gin, that hurt."

"It should. That was a horrible thing to say Ron. She can't help it, it is part of a magical pregnancy. All effects happen faster. Since she's already having mood-swings I'm assuming she's already having morning sickness?"

"Yeah, and Madam Pomfrey gave her some medicine for it, and she has to go down to the Hospital Wing every morning for it."

"Well, that stops one of the problems. She'll probably have to get the medicine for two weeks. Mood swings... I think we're going to have to deal with for the three months. There aren't any potions to stop that.. unfortunately. Next month she'll be getting strange hunger cravings. It would be best to get her whatever she wants whenever she wants. But we should try to get her off of butterbeer, alcohol isn't good. And the final month she'll probably be getting swollen ankles and a sore back."

"Ginny, how do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

"I read about it in some of Mum's books."

"Mum has books on it?" Asked Ron in disbelief.

"Well, not on magical pregnancies, but regular ones. And its the same thing only it runs for three months, which means within one month three months of the pregnancy passes. And Ron, you do know that your an idiot... don't you?"

Ron's ears turned red. "So anyway," Ron choked out "we're going to have to deal with a maniac Hermione for the next three months..." Harry and Ginny nodded. "Man, this is going to be hell."

In the library

__

...The first month of pregnancy involves morning sickness and mood-swings. The morning sickness can be cured with a simple "pepper-up potion". While the mood-swings will just have to run through their course. A slight stomach growth-if any- can be hidden -if chosen- by simple concealing charms or concealing robes. Doctor visits should be frequent, once a week...

Well, it doesn't sound too bad. I can get some concealing robes at Madam Malikan's next Hogsmade weekend... Madam Pomfrey already agreed to give me the pepper-up potion... Mood-swings will be the problem. But I think the faculty has already been informed and Harry and Ron and Ginny will put up with them. I smiled. Yes, it's not going to be that bad after all.

I took the book, careful to hold the cover-and title- against my jumper. Left the library and walked over to the giant portrait of a fruit bowl. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I tickled the pear and was once again within the Hogwarts Kitchen.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve, and looked down.

"Dobby!"

"How is you doing Miss?"

"I'm fine, a little hungry though, I missed lunch... How are you?"

"I will be getting you food then Miss! And I is fine Miss! Dobby is doing well Miss! Is Miss wanting to say 'hi' to Winky Miss? Winky is lots better Miss. No longer drinking Butterbeer!"

"Oh, that's great Dobby! I'd love to say 'hi' to Winky. Where is she?"

"Winky is over here Miss!" He motioned me to follow him into the area where the stoves were.

I spotted her. She was looking very happy, which is surprising.

"Hi Winky! How are you?"

"Hi Miss! I'm doing better Miss. Here is your food Miss. Now go." She handed me a little basket filled with bread and lunchmeats.

"Thanks Winky, Dobby. Bye!"

"Bye Miss!" They said in unison.

"And Miss, can you tell Harry Potter sir that Dobby said Hi Sir?" Dobby asked me.

"Of course Dobby. Bye."

I left, where Winky obviously didn't want my company. She seems happier though. I guess that's a good thing.

I was going to head back to the common room, but I'm deciding to go somewhere else... I don't want to talk to anyone... At least not for a little while.

In the common room

Harry was pacing the common room.

Ron was staring into the fire.

Ginny was reading "Teen Witch", but her eyes weren't moving.

All three were silent until Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, when did Hermione leave?"

"Like 5 minutes before you came..."

"Um, shouldn't we go and check on her?"

"I guess... it's been over an hour."

Ron broke into the conversation. "Who's going to go check?"

"Not me!" Harry and Ginny shouted in unison.

"Well, I certainly wasn't volunteering."

"Come on Ron," Ginny pleaded. "You walked out on her last time, I talked to her, Harry talked to her, now you should go and at least check on her!"

"But... she's a madwoman!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron jumped.

"Man Gin, your sounding more and more like Mum. It's bloody scary."

"Ron, just go, ask her how she is, don't stammer, and if she starts yelling, well Madam Prince will kick you out of the library. And if worse comes to worse, run." Harry replied.

"Fine. You bloody chickens."

Harry and Ginny waited until the portrait closed before responding to his last statement.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Chicken? Us. He's the one that ran away when she first told him she was pregnant!"

"I know. And he didn't even have her exploding! Neither did you by the way... hey! That's completely unfair! I get the violent Mione."

"She wasn't _violent_. If she was you'd be in the hospital wing right now." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, your right. I'm worried about her sanity though. Those mood-swings come and go really fast!"

"You've never been around a pregnant woman before have you?"

"No..."

"Well, believe me, it gets worse, but at least this is only for three months rather then nine. Just don't say anything... well, stupid."

"I won't. I think it's Ron we're going to have a problem with though."

"Your right, he is the big problem... maybe we can silence him?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun..." Ron came in the common room, panting. "You ran? Was she that bad?"

"She-was-not-at-the-lib-rary!" He said between pants.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"I said, Hermione wasn't at the library..."

"Where do you think she is?" A concerned Ginny asked.

"I... I don't know..." Replied a now scared Harry.

Author Notes

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks sooo much to my reviewers! Sorry it took dso long to post, I've started school again(fun fun fun). H/Hr stuff is going to develop within the next couple of chapters. Thank's to all my reviewers. And also I'm sorry to the people that didn't like Snape' personality last chapter. Personally, I think he's all tough because of his reputation, he can be a bastard, but I wanted to make him... well un-bastard-ish.

Please Review!!!


	6. AN

2/16 Hey all.. no this isn't a chapter update.. just hear me out.

I want to delete this story.

I really don't like it anymore, and I have no clue where I'm going with it.

But since more than half of these reviews I'm getting are telling me to update, I guess I'm going to have to actually contuine on with the story.

I really don't want to die... not yet at least. Let me meet Daniel Radcliffe and Danny Jones from McFly, and then I can die... not yet... ANYWAY.

I have a week off of school starting Monday (2/21), so I'll try to continue the story.. its probably not going to be any good because I can't write when I'm not into it, and I've decided that I can't write anything other than one-shots, because I cannot develop and keep a plot. Thanks for reading my horrible work everyone.

xOxOx Moni


	7. Finding Hermione and Concealment Charms

**Last Time: _"I said, Hermione wasn't at the library..."_**

"_Where do you think she is?" A concerned Ginny asked._

"_I... I don't know..." Replied a now scared Harry._

**Finding Hermione and Concealment Charms**

Looking out onto the grounds, a lone figure could be seen sitting underneath the oak tree staring out onto the lake.

That was me.

I was so confused. One moment I felt angry, the next moment frustrated, and the next depressed. I knew it was part of the magical pregnancy, but it didn't stop me from being confused. Why did this have to happen to me? I asked myself for the millionth time.

"It's just not normal." I said out loud to no one in particular. I was alone out here. And for good reason too, the sky looked like it could open up any minute now. But I was beyond caring. The food was long forgotten, I wasn't hungry anymore. Self withdrawal does that to one.

"Well little one," I said while putting my hand over my still flat stomach, "It's probably just going to be you and me, but I promise to try and give you a wonderful life. I'll love you to bits... I love you already and it's been what, two days? We'll get through this... somehow.

A gust of wind blew my hair against my face, and I started to shiver. It was autumn and I was only in jeans and a jumper.

"HERMIONE!" Startled, I jumped only to find a panting Harry standing in front of me.

"Hermione-are-you-okay?" He asked while panting.

"I'm fine Harry," I replied.. it sounded snappy. These damn mood swings.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we got worried. Ron went to see you in the library and you weren't there so yeah... we ran around the school until I finally thought about using the marauders map."

I chuckled at his temporary stupidity. "You guys didn't have to worry. I don't plan on committing suicide."

"That's good to know. But I wasn't even thinking about that."

"What were you thinking about then Harry?"

"I don't know.. I was just... worried. I'm usually the one that runs off, not you."

"I guess we switched roles."

"Yeah." He looked at the basket next to me. "Hey, did you eat anything?"

"Oh.. um.. no. I got food but I forgot to eat it I guess..."

"Hermione! You have to eat! Your feeding two people now. You must eat!"

"Merlin Harry. Are you going to start taking the role of my mother?"

"No. I just.. I told you already! I'm worried."

"Fine Harry, I'll eat." I opened the basket and took out a sandwich. "Oh yeah Harry, Dobby says 'hi'."

We stayed outside for a few hours. Just the two of us. It was nice. Between Harry and me, we don't need to talk. Silence is comfortable, as long as we're not angry at the other, and even then that's a rare occurrence.

The pregnancy wasn't so surprising now, and I hate to admit it, but I've actually grown to like the idea. I know, I know, who would ever think of me, the prude, happy, dare I say it, exited about having a child at the tender age of 16. Really, who knew?

I leaned over and gave Harry a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Thankfully my face didn't burn up.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"Why?"

"For being you. For dealing with me. And I'm sorry I was so mean earlier." I really was sorry about the last part. The conversation had been going through my head, and I'm ashamed of the way I acted. Damn mood swings.

"It's okay 'Mione. You were just overwhelmed." He dragged his fingers up and down my jumper, causing me to get goosebumps and then involuntarily shiver. "You cold? It is getting chilly. Maybe we should go back to the common room?"

"Yeah," I couldn't tell him that the goosebumps and shivering were not from the cold weather, but from him. Maybe I'll tell him one day in time. But today is definitely not that day.

To say that Ron and Ginny were relieved when Harry found me would be an understatement.

I was swallowed into a hug by Ginny... all the while she was telling me never to run off again. I had this uncanny feeling that I was being told off by Mrs. Weasley, not Ginny.

_Ron even hugged me. His ears then immediately turned the color of his hair, and in a high squeaky voice he said he had to 'do something'. I know he's just embarrassed. His little crush on me is highly noticeable. Why he likes me though.. I can't understand._

"Hey" I said suddenly.. it was a very peppy tone, but all of a sudden I wanted to play truth or dare. "Let's play a game!"

"What game Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Truth or Dare!" I said. I grabbed Harry and Ginny's arms and told them to get the boys and girls in 6th year.

"Hermione.. Do I have to play?" Harry asked. He seemed tentative.

"Don't you like Truth or Dare Harry?" I asked. If he didn't want to play, then we wouldn't play. What's the fun of playing if my best friend didn't play.

"Not particularly. But I'll play if you want me to."

"No, it's okay Harry... I don't think I want to play it anymore." My tone had gone down to sounding normal. I felt like reading a book. "I'm going to read Hogwarts A History until dinner. Then I'll start on homework.

The next two weeks were pretty uneventful. I went to Madame Pomfrey's with a queasy stomach every morning to get my pepper-up potion. My moods came and went, and Ron put his foot in his mouth a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact that all of my teachers seemed to give me a pity stare. _That_ bothered me to no end.

My stomach had grown a slight bump. You could hardly tell it was there under my robes, but I wanted to get concealing robes anyway. The longer I waited the larger my stomach was going to become.

With Professor McGonaggall as my chaperone, we went to Madame Malkin's second boutique, in Hogsmead on Saturday. Ginny wanted to come, but Professor McGonaggall said it was not a Hogsmead weekend, and I was the only exception to leave school grounds.

I had measuring tapes and pins and needles flying around me for a few minutes while Madame Malkin made my robes out of a material that had elastic and concealment charms woven into it. I had three uniforms made, and when I put them on, my 'slight' bump was completely gone. I also had a Gryffindor colored bath robe made. With me feeling a lot better about my stomach being concealed, Professor McGonaggall and I headed back to Hogwarts.

**(A/N: I know this is short, but for now, at least I've updated. I have stuff planned for the 3rd month, but as you know, it doesn't go automatically from "I just found out" to "Congratulations Miss Granger, on you healthy baby..." I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and got me off of my lazy ass. But real life does come first, and I'm really sorry to everyone, but my life has been one hell of a mess lately. I'll try to update soon. Cheers. Moni)**


End file.
